Sleeping Beauty
by caramellee
Summary: Kejadian di masa lalu membuat Namjoon terikat dengan Seokjin. Sang Putri tidak akan terbangun hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. /BTS/Namjin/Namjoon x Seokjin/rated-M for blood and explicit content/
**Cast :**

 **\- Kim Namjoon**

 **\- Kim Seokjin**

 **\- Kim Taehyung**

 **\- Cast-cast lain yang akan muncul sesuai jalannya cerita**

 **The cast belong to god, but this story is mine.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan cast dan jalan cerita, terjadi sama sekali tanpa unsur kesengajaan**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

Apa kalian tahu cerita 'Sleeping Beauty' ?

Sang putri yang terkena kutukan dan tertidur selama ratusan tahun hingga akhirnya seorang pangeran datang dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman yang membuat sang putri terbangun.

Sederhana bukan? Sebuah ciuman bisa membangunkan sang putri yang tertidur selama ratusan tahun.

Namun, dalam dunia nyata. Sang putri tidak akan tebangun hanya dengan sebuah ciuman.

And the story begin...

"Iya eomma aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang..iya eomma bersenang-senanglah...aku tutup teleponnya." Seokjin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke jalan yang ada dilaluinnya. Hutan, padang rumput dan bangunan bertingkat silih berganti menemani perjalanannya dari Busan menuju Seoul. Ia menyalakan cd player, membiarkan alunan musik klasik mengalun memenuhi mobilnya. Moonlight Sonata milik Beethoven sedang mencapai klimaksnya saat suara lain yang memekakan telinga menyapa indera pendengarannya. Suara-suara itu beradu dengan dentingan melengking piano yang tengah mencapai nada tertingginya. Tubuhnya terhempas ke samping mobil, melayang lagi ke sisi lain membuatnya kepalanya terbentur keras. Ia dapat merasakan serpihan-serpihan kaca dan benda lainnya menggores wajah serta seluruh tubuhnya. Cairan merah mulai muncul dari kepalannya serta luka-luka gores di tubuhnya, mengalir turun membasahi setelan tuxedo putihnya. Telinganya yang hampir tak dapat berfungsi menangkap suara lain, seperti suara patah dan berderak-derak keras. Ia tidak yakin itu suara mobilnya yang hampir hancur atau malah suara tulang-tulangnya yang patah dan lepas dari sendinya. suara-suara itu berhenti bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terhempas kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dengan kesadarannya yang masih tersisa, Ia berusaha meraih kenop pintu. Namun, seberapa keras Ia berusaha tangannya tak mau bergerak se-senti pun. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dengan kesadarannya, membiarkan kegelapan dan rasa sakit menyelimutinya. Dentingan terakhir piano menutup kisah Seokjin malam itu, malam yang mungkin akan jadi malam terakhir baginya.

"eungghhh~" Seokjin menggeliatkan badanya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Mengedipkannya beberapa kali, mencoba membiasakan dengan cahaya terang yang menyengat matanya. Ia membelalakan matanya saat sadar Ia tidak berada di kamarnya. Dinding tanpa wallpaper, meja kerja dengan komputer dan peralatan lainnya yang bahkan Ia tidak tahu itu apa, rak buku yang berisi buku-buku yang ditata sembarangan, sebuah televisi (yang tentu saja bukan layar datar seperti miliknya), bungkus makanan dan pakaian yang berserakan di laintai, dan setumpuk (yang Ia perkirakan berjumlah 5 sampai 7 buah) bekas cup ramen yang tergeletak di meja rendah di tengah ruangan.

Ia memijat pelan kepalannya. Namun, Ia tidak bisa merasakan jari-jarinya menyentuh kepalanya, apalagi memijatnya. 'apa semalam aku mabuk lagi ?' Hanya itu yang dapat Ia pikirkan untuk saat ini. Tangannya beralih dari kepalannya untuk menyusuri tempat tidur (atau lebih tepatnya futon berwarna putih yang sudah mulai kusam) yang Ia gunakan. Berharap tidak ada seseorang atau apapun yang tidur di sebelahnya. Ia menghela nafas lega saat Ia hanya menemukan space kosong disana.

BRAK ! Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang membuka pintu dengan kasar saat Ia berniat pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau penghuni tempat ini kan? Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadaku kan? Maksudku, aku berterima kasih telah membawaku kemari, jadi aku tidak mabuk dijalanan. Tapi kau benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa kan? Dan satu lagi. Dimana barang-barang ku?" Ia mengenadahkan tangannya di hadapan pria itu. Namun, pria itu mengacuhkannya dan berjalan berkeliling ruangan untuk mengambil baju-bajunya yang berserakan dan memasukannya ke keranjang. Apa daya Ia hanya mengikutinya sambil terus bertanya dimana barangnya.

"Hey! Kau tuli atau apa? Aku tanya dimana barang-barang ku! Aku mau pulang!" Ia kehabisan kesabaran dan menendang bokong pria itu. pria itu berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya. Ia kembali terbalalak saat pria itu melepas kaos yang dipakainya dan berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Ya! Ya! Kau mau apa hah?!" Ia kehabisan langkah saat punggungnya menabrak dinding. Pria itu terus mendekat, matanya menatap intens iris hitam milik Seokjin. Sontak saja Ia menutup matanya untuk menghindari kontak mata yang lebih dengan pria itu. Siapa tau saja pria itu mempunyai ilmu hipnotis atau sejenisnya.

1 detik...2 detik... 3 detik... 10 detik..

Tidak ada yang terjadi. Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan hanya untuk menemukan ruangan di sekitarmya kosong. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sebuah pintu yang tertutup dengan suara shower yang terdengar jelas dari dalam. "Shit! Jadi dia cuma akan mandi dan aku bertingkah sebegitu konyolnya?" Seokjin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia memutuskan berkeliling kamar kecil itu, berusaha mencari barang-barang miliknya. Namun, hasilnya nihil.

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak buku yang ada di sudut ruangan meneliti koleksi buku-buku milik pria itu. Dan dapat disimpulkan bahwa pria itu bernama Kim Namjoon. Seorang mahasiswa Universitas Seoul jurusan Kedokteran (Seokjin hampir saja terjungkal mengetahui fakta tersebut). Belum puas meneliti koleksi buku milik Namjoon, Ia dikejutkan dengan suara pintu dan Namjoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek selutut dan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Seokjin menghampiri Namjoon yang tengah menyalakan televisi. Ia berniat mengintrogasi Namjoon lagi hingga sebuah siaran berita pagi di televisi membuatnya harus menutup kempali mulutnya rapat-rapat.

 _"_ _Sebuah kecelakaan terjadi di jalan perbukitan daerah Cheongdo, propinsi Gyeongnam, Rabu dini hari. Identitas pengemudi diketahui sebagai Kim Seokjin seorang model, pengusaha, dan putra tunggal dari menteri Kim Kyu Jong. Hingga saat ini polisi masih menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan secara lebih lanjut. Sedangkan jasad korban akan dibawa ke Seoul Medical Center untuk diotopsi."_

Seokjin jatuh terduduk di lantai, matanya masih terpaku di layar televisi. Disana memperlihatkan mobil merah kesayangannya yang sudah tidak berbentuk diderek keluar dari jurang, selanjutnya memperlihatkan tim medis yang tengah memasukan kantung jenazah kedalam sebuah helikopter yang mendarat di sebuah padang rumput.

"Jasad..." Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jujur saja Ia merasa sangat ketakutan sekarang. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya hanya untuk menyaksikan cahaya matahari dari ventilasi menembus tangannya.

"Jadi... aku sudah mati?" Pandangannya beralih kearah Namjoon. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, hingga akhirnya Seokjin menemukan setitik air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Namjoon.

BRAK

"Hyung!" Seorang pemuda bersuara bass tiba-tiba saja merangsek masuk dan menghampiri Namjoon yang tengah memandang jengah kearahnya. "Bisakah kau masuk ke rumah orang lain dengan cara yang lebih halus Tae?" Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum menampilkan senyuman kotak dan juga gigi-giginya yang putih bersih. Mata pemuda bersurai cokelat itu membelalak saat pandangan matanya mengarah ke tempat Seokjin berada.

"K...Ka...Kau!?"

TBC

* * *

Hello~~~ salam kenal semua ^^ aku author baru di dunia per-ff an di FFN. Maaf kl cerita yang aku buat masih kurang dari kata sempurna. aku gak akan minta banyak-banyak kok kalian review aja udah bikin aku seneng pake banget. semoga kedepannya aku bisa bikin cerita-cerita yang jauh lebh menarik. Jika kalian punya ide atau imagine-imagine gila boleh kok sharing ke aku nanti kl sempet aku bakal bikin ff dr ide-ide kalian itu (I'll give you credits so don't worry). oke ini author baru tapi udah cuap-cuap panjang lebar. pokoknya terimakasih banget buat semua yang udah mau baca cerita absurd ini, apalagi yang mau review. Thank you very much :*


End file.
